Dust
The Planet of Dust is owned by a corporation called, AmRuKuo. The companies headquarters is in Ru City, and this makes it the capital of Dust. The AmRuKuo Corporation is a major producer of Kuoth Liquid, and Kuoth Ore. The sky is always cloudy, because the planet extreme amount of gray dust. Almost like the dust, the rocks are reddish-gray, this is because of the high amounts of Kuoth Ore. Terrian The land on dust is a network of canyons, rugged peaks, and small plains. The color of the soil is reddish-gray, and it is belived to be one of the top Kuoth producing planets in the Galaxy. There is no trees on Dust, the only plant life is from Teffas. There are no native animals on dust either, which means that most air is imported from Earth, and spread with a massive terraformer in the norther parts of the planet. Kuoth Ore is mainly located at the northern part of the planet, but a small amount can be found in the southern part. The skies are usually completely hidden with clouds of gray dust, and some people with sensitive breathing problems have to wear gas masks. Rain is minimal, and when it rains it rains extremely lightly. this is because there is only ice caps and no oceans on Dust. The main cause of death by nature on Dust is from either falling off cliffs or sandstorms. History Dusts history isn't very active. It consists solely of corporate buyouts and schemes against the Solar Police Force. The Purchase of Dust Main Article: The Purchase of Dust In the year 2283 the AmRuKuo Company bought the rocky planet hoping they made the right choice, and when their scans revealed high levels of unknown elements, they jumped on Dust and immedetely started to terraform the air. The AmRuKuo Scientists had discovered a new, and rare on all planets but Dust, element and it was named after their Head Scientist named Roger Kuoth. The AmRuKuo Company then established the first colony on Dust (After the air was terraformed of course) and called it Ru City, after the CFO who made the choice to buy Dust. Corporate Independence The AmRuKuo Company was still asociated with the Solar Mining Council, when they bought Dust. And in order to have complete control of Dust they had to declare a State of Corporate Independence. So the CEO of AmRuKuo said that; "All people have the rights to what they want, and I want freedom.", this meant that he wanted to be apart from the SMC, and he declared the State of Corporate Independence soon after. When he did this Dusts economy actully went to higher places than it had been when apart of SMC. Then close to 90,000 colonists arrived and Dust had to expand and fast. Surge of Colonists When the AmRuKuo Company declared a State of Corporate Freedom, more people came to Dust in search of mining jobs. The AmRuKuo company had to act fast, and fast they did. They mass produced homes and set them up in bundles called Townships. The Townships were all over Dust by the end of 2284, and the more mining there was the less ore the AmRuKuo Company had for themselves. So the Company said that all peoples must work for AmRuKuo in order to mine on Dust. The people slowly one by one, filled out job applications, and all were excepted. The people had access to free water and food, free clothing, free electricity and plumbing, free homes, and free cars. The people were elated by this, and with that they worked faster. There was also a law saying that you can only have three children at maximum in order to preserve food. Contemporary Dust At the Current time Dust is in a state of peace and freedom. There have been no wars on Dust and most people are extremely happy. Sectors of Dust There are currently 6 Sectors of Dust: *Ru *Am *Kuo *Doth *Ji *Te Government of Dust The Government of Dust is layed out with a Corporatocracy, at the head of State is the CEO of AmRuKuo, then second in command is the CFO of AmRuKuo, she is followed by the AmRuKuo Head of Police. These people are the most politicaly and economicly important on Dust. They are a part of the government called Executive Powers. The there is the Sector Powers, they run each indivdual Sector. The people have no say however when it comes to the CEO. That is determined by knowledge and buisness skills. The people take a test when they graduate mandentory college, and if they score high enough they can apply for CEO, CFO, and AHP. AmRuKuo Police They are the main military body of Dust. They are basicly soldiers and naval units, that are privately paid for by AmRuKuo. They are led by the AmRuKuo Head of Police, and they are picked by executives who view their training. There are about 10,000 policemen and they are all divided into three ranks. Minor Police, Major Police, and Executive Police, they are all tested at the end of training to recive ranking. 2,000 policemen drive Scouts, Tanks, and Walkers. The AmRuKuo Police have an arsenal of 200 ships, each with 10 nuclear warheads. Economy of Dust Demographics of Dust Culture of Dust Category:Dust